A NEW POWER !
by Jakessj3
Summary: what happens when a new generation takes up the mantel with the help of and old ranger and a mysterous green ranger will they pull it off.


A new Power

A new Power

The year is 2022 it has been sixteen years since the last threat of the earth was destroyed. Now in the city of Angel Grove the first known city of the power rangers, now a new story begins

It was 6:00 Am as the alarm to Derik Johnson alarm clock went off, "Aw man great the weekend is over time for school." He got up and showered and then got dressed in his red t shirt and blue jeans he grabs the keys to his Red Firebird and heads out the door. To meet his friends,

30 Minuets later he arrived at the Youth center which went through many different changes. Had finally become what it once was. Now under the management of Adam Park, "hey Adam have you seen Ashlin and the others, they were suppose to meet me here." "Sorry Derik they aren't here yet but, I can give you the usual while you wait" said Adam as he prepared to make Derik's drink. 10 minutes later the others showed up, with Ashlin and Karen talking about cloths. And Bobby doing his usual playing video games, Ryan came in carrying his black duffle bag ready for some sparring that Adam had promised him. Ashlin was dressed in a yellow tank top with sandy blonde hair and blue jeans, Karen was wearing a Pink tank top with raven black hair and pink mini skirt, Bobby was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with a blue short sleeved buttoned up shirt and blue jeans to go with his dark brown hair. Ryan was wearing a black muscle shirt with his black karate pants, to go with his black spiky hair.

"Hey Adam can I get the usual?" asked Karen without looking at him and keeping her conversation on cloths, "hey Adam are you ready for some sparring?" asked Ryan

"Give me a minute Ryan" said Adam as he made Karen her drink and walked out from behind the bar already wearing his gear for sparring.

The group sat and did their daily routine before going to school, Ryan was good at sparring he had learned martial arts from Adam when he was younger and he kept up with it ever since and getting his black belt from Adam.

As the teen left for school they all said goodbye to Adam, hey guys so why don't we meet in the park after school today and have some fun. "That sounds like fun" said Karen as the others shook their head in agreement.

(At School)

Everyone went to class except for Karen her first period was office duty so she went to the office. The principle asked her to show a new student around, "Hi I am Karen your going to love it hear Angle grove is the place to be." She replied with a smile the boy was wearing green cargo pants, with a green t shirt and his short brown spiky hair. He simply replied "the name is Alex and are you always so chipper." Karen laughed "well this is the gym and, this is Mrs. Applebee's English class which is your first hour. Well your next Class is math and mine is history so I'll see you at lunch bye." Alex didn't say much but he knew that something big was going to happen something that involved him.

(In space)

"Masssssssster Xoric we are ready to begin the invasion of angel grove." Said his general Hiss; "Good send down the, serpinites to take the city." Xoric

(3 hours later in Angel-Grove Park)

"Hey guys lets play Frisbee!" shouted Derik "good idea" said the girls in unison Ryan chose to practice his kata and Bobby was trying to play his new videogame. As Derik and the girls where playing 20 serpinites, came down and started to attack the teens. Derik was the first to respond "WHAT THE HOLY HELL ARE THESE THINGS KAREN ASHLIN RUN GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He said as he attempted to dodge one of the serpinites attacks. The girls were not ones to run. Especially Karen she was on the soccer team. So she began to hit the serpinites with her soccer kicks. Bobby was trying to run but soon found himself out numbered Ryan hit one of them in the side with a flying kick, he helped Bobby up off the ground and said. "Bobby are you alright get out of here I'll take care of these guys go run" Bobby did that as he turned back to see Ryan taking these guys on like nothing. Just as Derik ducked and hit one of the serpinites in chest with a sidekick he turned to see the girls fighting back Ashlin was using her aikido training to take on these things and was doing well. Derik wasn't much of a fighter but he was doing fare all the training he did with Ryan was paying off.

Two of the serpinites got away from Ryan and attacked and went after bobby they attacked him" as he fell to the ground he heard one of them fall to the ground" he looked up to see a boy in green standing next to him he helped him up and said "there is only one way to beat these things and that is to fight" they boy in green hit the other one and they all disappeared. Everyone ran over to see if Bobby was ok Karen was the first to recognize the boy "Hey Alex, thanks for the help, hey how come I didn't see you at lunch?" asked Karen "Um I had other things I had to do well I'll see you when I see you" said Alex as he went on his way.

"This is weird guys what the hell were those things and what did they want?" asked Derik "my guess would be that they wanted to take over the earth but we stopped them, I don't think that is the last that will see of them either." Said Ryan "guys bobby is hurt maybe we should take him to Adam he'll know what to do." Said Karen they all nodded in agreement.

(Youth Center)

"Man what happened to you guys are you all alright." Asked Adam in concern

"We were attacked in the park by some weird looking creatures they did a number on bobby" said Ryan

"It looks like he is just in shock he should be ok, are any of you hurt." "No where all fine it was just Bobby that is a little shook up Adam." Said Ryan

(T.V)

"THIS IS PART OF THE EMERGANCY ALERT SYSTEM, A MONSTER HAS BEEN SIGHTED IN DOWNTOWN ANGELGROVE. ALL RESIDENCE IS ADVISED TO STAY INSIDE UNTIL THREAT IS OVER!

"Man first those serpent looking things now a monster what are we going to do?" asked Derik "What can we do were not the power rangers that is who we need." Said Ryan

"Their haven't been Power Rangers in Angelgrove since the Turbo Rangers" Said Ashlin

Unnoticeable to the teen Adam had left to the back room when he came out he was wearing a pair of black karate pants with belt. And his black T-shirt, he turns to them and says "you guys stay here and don't leave. Oh and Derik take over my shift for me I'll be back I have to go take care of some business." He ran out of the door and he went to his car.

"What was that all about I mean I've never seen Adam where black clothing before, and him being so mysterious?" said Derik

"Guys I'll be right back stay here and keep an eye on Bobby I think I know where Adam went." Said Ryan as he grabbed his keys and left, (Downtown Angelgrove)

"Ha master Xoric will be pleased with me the city is easy to conquer and with no interruptions the take over should be complete within an hour. Go Serpinites take the city

Just then three of the sperpinites are sent back at the monsters feet. "What Happened?"

"I happened now give up and leave" said Adam in his fighting stance.

"What is a pathetic human like you going to do about it?" Said the monster as he prepared to fire;

Adam quickly dogged and said "It's Morphing time" he pulled out a small morpher with a power coin, and shouted "Mastodon!"

He became once again the black ranger, but as he morphed the monster hit him and caused him to unmorph as he fell to the ground the morpher went in another direction.

Ryan saw the morpher and saw that Adam was on the ground.

Ryan picked up the morpher and shouted the name he was amazed about the power. He had never felt anything like it before he quickly stepped in front of Adam and said "Adam run I'll taker care of these things" he went on the attack. He jumped in the air and hit two of the serpinites with a flying kick then he did a back flip and pulled his gun from its holster and started firing. That's when it happened the power began to fade due to the damage of the power coin.

"I'll be back black ranger and you won't be able to stop us." The monster disappeared as Ryan demorphed Adam rushed to his aid "Ryan are you ok." "Yeah I'm fine." "What are you doing out here I thought I told you to stay at the youth center with the others." "I know I followed you to find out what you were doing and I guess I found I didn't know that you were a power ranger."

"So how long have you been a ranger Adam" asked Ryan. "I have been a ranger for most of my life.""Why didn't tell us" said Derik "Because I thought I would never need to use my morpher again." "Wait now I get it that is why you Tommy and the others disappeared whenever a monster showed up." Said Ryan Adam nodded "it looks like you were meant to be a ranger because only another ranger could access the power of the morpher." "Well what are we suppose to do without morpher's we won't be able to save the city." Said Ashlin Adam came out from behind the counter and held up a box "I think you five might need these" he said as he reveled five morphers "so we can be power rangers" said Bobby Adam nodded and each one took their respective colors "just call the name of the animal and you will know what to do.

(At Downtown)

"Go attack these pathetic people" said Xorc the serpinites started attacking. Then the five teens showed up "hey if you want to mess with anyone take us on." Said Ryan "ready guys lets do its morphing time"

"BALCK PANTHER"

"PINK RINHO"

BLUE FOX"

"YELLOW SWAN"

"RED HAWK"

"WHAT POWER RANGERS THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE."

"Nothing is impossible, we will stop you." Said Derik "alright guys lets summon our weapons and send these things packing" Said Ryan

"HAWK SWORD"

"SWAN SPEAR"

"FOX SHEILD"

"RINHO BOW"

"PANTHER BATLETH"

After the rangers summoned their weapons they went on the attack, meanwhile at the youth center Adam was watching the battle.

"Alright guys get that slime ball,"

"Master we found the one who gave those kids their powers" said Hiss

"We'll send some serpinites to destroy him you fool he is the key to defeating these teenagers.

(At the youth center)

Alex walked in to the youth center and began practicing his martial arts. Adam stopped what he was doing and took notice to Alex. He then realized whose martial arts style was relevant to another person former to his past. So he stopped him and asked "what is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Alex Oliver and I know who you are Adam my mom and dad say hi."

Just then a bunch of Serpinites attacked the youth center and began attacking Adam and Alex. "That's it these guys are going down," said Alex as he began fighting general hiss attacked Adam as well Alex pulled out something Adam hadn't seen in years Alex then said the words Adam hadn't heard in years. "It's morphing time Dragonzord when the light faded their stood Alex wearing the green ranger outfit he pulled out the dagger in his holster, and began fighting. "Adam run I can take these guys" but Adam didn't run he began fighting the Serpinites. "What another ranger how?" "I'm old school you're going down Dragon dagger full power." The dagger began to glow green then Alex threw it at General Hiss.

"I'll be back Green ranger, next time you won't survive."

"Hey it looks like the others could use your help," said Adam "right I'm on my way back to action."

(Downtown)

"Man this guy is strong," said Bobby "but let's keep it up guys we can't quit, if we need to work together as a team." Said Derik, Ryan was in the middle of fighting Xorc "die Black Ranger." Xorc hit Ryan and he fell to the ground. "Now you all will die." Just as Xorc was getting ready to finish off Ryan when a green dagger hit him "what was that?" asked Xorc "I happened." Everyone looked to see a green ranger jump down from a building. "So another ranger well I'll destroy you as well as your friends." Xorc went to attack Alex and he went on the defensive, using his martial arts skills. He began throwing barrages of punches and kicks. "So is this all you got come on this is going to be easy Alex rolled to the side and picked up his dragon dagger. Charged it again and threw it at Xorc again. Xorc flew backwards and landed on the ground, "come forth my serpennites and destroy this ranger." More serpennites appeared and began their assault on the green ranger, Alex began playing a familiar tune on his dagger one that hadn't been played for years he then plunged the dagger into the ground and caused all of the serpennites to blow up, and disintegrate. "What impossible" said Xorc "well I guess these guys weren't as tough as you thought." Said Alex "Well Green ranger let's see how you like this" Xorc grew to the massive size "what no way now we will never be able to defeat that guy when he's fifty feet tall." Said Derek "don't worry I have an old friend that can take perfect care of this" said Alex he pulled his dagger out of the holster and began playing a tune the rangers had never heard. Over in the water a giant metal looking dinosaur came out of the water and this surprised the rangers "what the heck is that?" asked Bobby "that would be the Dragonzord my old friend his been sleeping for years." Replied Alex "gets the monster Drangonzord"


End file.
